


i'll make this feel like home

by prettyinwentz



Series: tkkg fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: (He tried not to think about that too much, tried not to think about how good Kageyama felt around him, nope, not at all, he pushed those thoughts out of his head, he does not miss him, and his stupidly intense blue eyes, and his annoyingly cute pout, his pretty pink lips, always so soft, always so goddamn kissable, and his silky soft hair, flowing so smoothly between his fingers, nor did he thought about the needy gasp he pulled from Kageyama as Kei roughly tugged those same dark strands — oh. Maybe Kei does miss him. Just a little bit).
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tkkg fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890730
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	i'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> wowwowow i wrote the majority of this fic between 1-3am earlier this morning LMFAO  
> everything is softcore at best, nothing too explicit, a lot of implications (okay thats a lie)  
> title comes from home by one direction  
> no beta we die like men

It was not often they got days off at the same time, but the volleyball season had come to an end, and Kageyama did not had practice to attend to, Kei was not needed at the museum nor did he had to attend practice. So, here they were, Kageyama was spending his weekend in Sendai, in Kei's apartment, making up for all the lost time spent away, phones calls from different time zones, whispered promises of _we’ll have all the time in the world when I come back home_. Kageyama had called Kei’s small apartment _home_ , which caused an eruption of everything warm and fuzzy in Kei’s chest, unsaid words of _I miss you_ hung heavily between them, both too prideful to admit it.

Kei took the distance the hardest, while _yes_ , he knew that Kageyama would be away often when volleyball season kicked into gear, that the setter would never take a day off from playing with the Adlers, the older would never want to force Kageyama into a position of _volleyball or me_ , no matter how annoyed he got when he couldn’t have the setter over for weekends, or when he does go to Tokyo, and their schedules collide, mismatched, never getting a chance to simply share sweet kisses and simple conversations. Volleyball would always remain a constant in Kageyama's life, in Kei's life, and the middle blocker knew that in the end, when matches came to a close, when the Adlers secure another win, or the Sendai Frogs win a match, or even when they _lost,_ they would always find their way back to each other, clumsily, wearily, but it always ended with messy kisses, half-lidded eyes, a sultry _come back to my place_. Never had a win (or lose) not ended in either of their beds, pressed skin to skin, Kei selfishly leeching off Kageyama’s warmth, using every trick up his sleeve to have the setter fall apart under him, _congratulations, my king_ , or _you did so, so good today,_ and Kageyama would come undone, just from Kei’s words alone, and Kageyama would pull him down under, drowning him in a tidal wave of euphoria, words being swallowed by lazy kisses, as Kei rides out his high, spilling into Kageyama, making even more of a mess of his setter.

(He tried not to think about that too much, tried not to think about how _good_ Kageyama felt around him, nope, not at all, he pushed those thoughts out of his head, he does not miss him, and his stupidly intense blue eyes, and his annoyingly cute pout, his pretty pink lips, always so soft, always so goddamn kissable, and his silky soft hair, flowing so smoothly between his fingers, nor did he thought about the needy gasp he pulled from Kageyama as Kei roughly tugged those same dark strands — _oh_. Maybe Kei does miss him. Just a little bit).

He chose to pass the time, outside of work and volleyball, by going out, meeting up with friends, to calm the dull ache of _oh god I miss him_ , and most of the time, it worked.

“Tsukki! So glad for you to join us!” Yamaguchi called out, waving for Kei to join him and Yachi at the table they were sitting at.

“Tsukishima-kun! I missed you these past few weeks!” Yachi exclaimed, smiling brightly at the blond.

Kei nodded, taking a seat opposite the couple, “Likewise.”

And then they fell into an easy conversation, talking about the new developments in their lives, Yachi’s new projects, celebrating her new job, Yamaguchi spoke about his new job, a home electronics company, telling them fun little anecdotes on crazy customer experiences. Kei told them about his job at the museum, talked about how _cool_ everything was, how interesting seeing all these relics of the past was, he mentioned things were going well with the Sendai Frogs, he had a match tomorrow in Sendai, which both Yamaguchi and Yachi would be attending.

“How’s Kageyama? You must be pretty excited, the season is ending in a few weeks,” Yamaguchi said, winking in Kei’s direction, and the blond resists the urge to kick his friend under the table, even long after high school ended, he still tease him and Kageyama like their were still third years. “Knowing you, we might not get to see Kageyama too much once he’s back.”

Yachi laughed, lightly slapping his freckled friend on his shoulder, “Leave him alone, Tadashi!”

Kei hoped he was not blushing, or looking flustered in any way, because _yeah,_ Kei was planning on stealing Kageyama away once the season ended. “The king is doing well, he’s in Russia right now actually.”

“Wow!! Tell him we send our best regards!” Yachi beamed, and Kei could not help but softly smile while talking about him, _ugh_ feeling.

“How’s Hinata? I haven’t spoken to him recently,” Kei asked, their orange-haired friend was currently in Brazil.

“He’s doing great, his playing been rapidly improving,” Yamaguchi responded, “he’s losing less matches now.”

Kei chuckled, “At least he’s doing well now.” 

The middle blocker spent the rest of the weeks in and out of matches, at his job, getting harassed by Yamaguchi and Yachi, and somehow they managed to rope Hinata into this as well, because when they were video calling him, Hinata spent most of the call impersonating Kageyama, he really needed some new friends.

The weeks felt like they were dragging, every day felt longer than the last, was this some kind of sick punishment? All Kei wanted was his boyfriend back in Sendai, preferably _in_ his bed.

“Are you missing me yet?” Kageyama whispered, and Kei could see how big and earnest his eyes must look.

“It’s actually quite peaceful,” Kei shot back, ignoring the setter’s offended noise on the other side of the line.

“That’s not what Hinata was telling meee,” the setter said, his voice was all too happy, and Kei felt his face heat up.

“W-What? That’s _not_ true.” Hinata was death to the blond now.

“You doooo miss me, Kei, you dooo.” The middle blocker tried to ignore the warmth pooling in his stomach when he heard his name rolled off Kageyama’s tongue.

“I’m hanging up, I hope Ushijima hits you with one of his serves,” Kei grumbled, blushing furiously.

“See you next week, Tsuk--” and Kei hung up. _He_ was going to spike a ball to the setter’s stupidly pretty face next time he sees him.

(When the season ended, and both of them were free of volleyball-related commitments, Kageyama came _home,_ planting a wet kiss on Kei’s cheek in the airport, and the older pretended to be annoyed by it. Also, he did _not_ spike a ball to his face, well, not _yet_ at least).

As soon as they entered Kei’s apartment, they were immediately on each other, the blond had Kageyama pressed up against the door, hungrily kissing like their lives depended on each other, as they hurriedly kicked off their shoes, leaving them askew by the door. Without breaking the kiss, Kei pushed the setter into the living area, and it took all of the middle blocker’s willpower to not take Kageyama right here on the couch.

(For Kageyama’s first night, they did not get much sleep). 

Now, they were in Kei’s bed, indulging themselves with the luxury of sleeping-in late, though neither of them were asleep, Kei was hovering over Kageyama, the excitement from last night still running through their veins, the eagerness to get their hands on each other, map out each other’s bodies as if they had not done this a million times before, _refamiliarize_. Kei looked at Kageyama, honey-amber getting lost in stormy ocean blue, and the older's breath hitched, he trailed a finger along the setter’s jawline as Kageyama waited in anticipation for what Kei wanted to do next.

“Good morning, king,” Kei breathed out, long fingers wrapped lightly around the setter’s neck, the blond could already see Kageyama slowly melt under his hold, his eyes were foggy, lips quivering with excitement, and Kei felt pride bloom in his chest, how his simple touch had such an effect on Kageyama.

“Mornin’, _Tsukki_ ,” the younger murmured, squirming under Kei, his body arching upwards, desperate for more contact that the older was denying him.

The blond removed his fingers from around the younger’s neck, instead wrapping them around his wrist, anchoring him to the bed, and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

Kageyama’s favourite place to be kissed was right under his jaw, even the most feather-light brush of lips had him turning into putty in Kei’s hands, breath hitching, cheeks flushing the prettiest pink, stealing away all the oxygen in Kei’s lungs. Teasing Kageyama was always _so easy, so fun_ , he revelled in the reactions he drew out from the setter, and he would press his lips down just a tad harder, nip the sensitive skin ever-so-slightly, until a bruise would be blossoming on his tanned skin, and Kageyama would be a goner, blue eyes were clouded and glazed over, a small whimper would tumble out of the younger’s kiss-bitten lips, a silent request of more hung heavy in the air, tension quickly building up. And Kei would just tease, and tease, and _tease_.

Kei knew every tick, where to kiss, to touch, he knew every single one of Kageyama’s weaknesses, and he always made sure to exploit it as much as possible, _I’m the one in control here_ , and Kageyama, bless him, always gave into him so easily, gave Kei everything he wanted, he was always so good for Kei, so responsive, so respectful, so well _behaved_. And Kei could _cry_ , because fuck, he was oh so very lucky, having a boyfriend like Kageyama, who was always eager to try new things, never afraid to voice his opinions, never afraid to push Kei, constantly challenging him, but still letting him reign in the control. Kei loved him, _loved him so much._

Kageyama was a mess under him, gone were the gentle touches, tender kisses, now it was scorching hot, dirty open-mouthed kisses, desperate and needy, large hands clinging onto Kei’s shoulder, perfectly filled nails digging into the fabric of his shirt, grounding himself, drunk off the pleasure Kei was giving, and the older wanted to mess him up even more. Wanted to make up for all the months the lost, all the quiet conversations, all the burning touches, and Kei wanted nothing more than to make Kageyama his all over again. He wanted to take the younger apart, push him all the way to the edge, just to deny him the satisfaction of falling, to see him grow more and more desperate, Kei wanted him at his mercy. And just thought of that, of Kageyama sprawled out on his bed, a moaning, withering mess, chasing his release, made the blood in Kei’s veins sing with desire, and he dragged biting kisses down the setter’s neck, making the younger cling onto him even more.

“ _Oh,_ Kei…” Kageyama hissed as the older tangled his fingers in his hair, pulling lightly at the dark strands, and Kei knew that the setter was a goner.

“What do you want, king?” Kei made his way back up, his breath hot against the setter’s ear, making him shiver, and the middle blocker smirked.

“ _You,_ ” Kageyama exhaled, eyes squeezed shut as Kei made his way back to his neck, leaving little soon-to-be bruises in his wake, and who was Kei to deny his favourite setter?

Kageyama was the prettiest like this, his hair messy from Kei’s hands, lips strawberry red and kiss-swollen, blue eyes cloudy with need, voice rough, deep and gravely, and it _does_ things to the middle blocker, it made Kei want to do this to the setter, _god._ The desperation from last night ebbed away, no longer fuelled by lust, rather a sweet desire, to melt into each other, Kei claimed Kageyama’s lips in a languid kiss, moving together with practised ease, the setter had a leg thrown over his waist, pulling the older closer to him. And it seemed like Kageyama was getting impatient, because he bit Kei’s lip, eliciting a gasp from the blond, and he took this moment to deepen the kiss, licking his way into the blond’s mouth, making him shudder above him. They stay like this for minutes on end, mapping each other’s mouth like it was their first time all over again, like Kageyama was leaving again tomorrow for another long, long few months. But, _no,_ they had all the time in the world at this very instant, there was no need to rush. Kei hand travelled downwards, brushing over Kageyama’s neglected cock, causing the setter to jolt upwards, pushing into his touch.

Kei took his time, teasing Kageyama until there were silent tears catching at the corners of his eyes, clinging onto his long lashes, his voice broken, needy, and Kei almost, _almost_ lost his cool, instead he took his sweet time to get the lube and condoms, paying no mind to Kageyama’s soft, pleading look. And Kageyama relaxed under him, melted into his touch, he was still tender from last night, but Kei does not let that deter him from edging the setter on, pushing him further and further, until not even _Kei_ could take it anymore.

They did not stop until they were sticky with sweat, Kageyama gasping as he spilled over on his stomach, head thrown back against the pillow, and Kei took the opportunity to leave more marks on the setter’s neck as he rode out his own high, spilling into the condom. Kei does not pull out just yet, taking some time to catch his breath, he looked to Kageyama, his chest rising and falling with every breath, the cooling cum on his stomach, his bangs plastered onto his forehead, his eyes glazed over, unfocused.

“Hey, you here with me, Tobio?” Kei asked softly, hand coming up to push his bangs out of his face, and the setter nodded.

“Yeah – _ah_ ,” he hissed softly as Kei slowly eased him out, and began cleaning them up, throwing away the condom in the trash bin next to the bed, getting a warm towel to wipe away the lube and cum before it got uncomfortable.

When Kei settled back on the bed, Kageyama was immediately on him, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, and the middle blocker chuckled softly, he felt so at peace, the happiest he had ever felt in _months,_ and eventually yes, they would have to leave the comfort of Kei’s bed, make breakfast, Kageyama needed to go for his run or he would get restless, Kei was even considering lunch with Yamaguchi and Yachi, to prove that he was not going to keep the setter all to himself. But right now, Kei was perfectly content with just laying here with Kageyama, in their own little bubble, free of outside responsibilities.

(“So, Hinata was right about you missing me?”)

(“Keep talking and I’ll kick you out.”)

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written smut in over a year so i hope it isnt too cringey <3333 (also pretend that im not a 19 year old virgin asdfghtgdfgfh)  
> i wanted to do a warm up smut piece before i write chap 6 for my other fic, which is going to be much more explicit  
> (i acctually didnt know if i wanted to post this or not, but as you can tell i decided to follow thru, sry if bottom kags isnt ur thing LMFAO, and i hope i didnt make them _too_ ooc ://)  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> anywways.... [tumblr](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovecorekags/)  
> emily :D


End file.
